


Dearest Wish

by Niroz



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember Destcember2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroz/pseuds/Niroz
Summary: "I can give you anything. What is it you want? Weapons? Glory? Peace? Or is it simpler than that?" - Riven
Kudos: 4





	Dearest Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Destcember2020 drawing & writing challenge based on the #Destiny universe.

I was reborn on Nessus. The first thing I heard wasn’t my Ghost, Lunar. No. It was another entity.

“Find me”, he said.

I saw the faces of a woman and two children: a boy and a girl. My family? My family!

Lunar was confused. She said that other than rare exceptions that did not apply to me, Guardians shouldn’t remember their past. She tried to assure me that I was a different person than before. That I was a Guardian now and that those memories weren’t my own. But they were.

“Find me, and I will grant you what you deeply desire.”, the voice would faintly whisper.

“Find you where?!”, I would cry out. But the voice would never answer.

Through Lunar’s guidance, I found my way to the Vanguard and joined their ranks. And through their guidance and counsel I learned of the great wish dragons known as the Ahamkara.

“Find me. Find me! Recover your past! Return to your family!”, the voice again whispered.

“I will! I will!”, I whispered mentally back.

When the Great Ahamkara Hunt was declared, Lunar tried to convince me that I was mad for volunteering to join the first fireteams being sent to Venus.

My fireteam was tasked with hunting down an Ahamkara tracked to a cave that lead deep under the planet’s surface. We treaded through the cave for hours, but we were close.

The cave tunnel we were following eventually opened up into a large chamber in which a massive figure blanked in the shadows could be seen. We raised our weapons in response.

“Protect me!” The all too familiar voice commanded.

Ovince, the hunter on our fireteam had the quickest reflexes out of all of us. He needed to die first and I made sure of it by sinking three explosive arrows into his back that sent his body spiraling off into the cave’s depths.

Fioria, our fireteam’s Titan wasted no time charging in my direction as if she suspected my treachery since the very beginning. She didn’t even flinch when I unleashed a volley of arrows into her mid section. I followed up with two short charged shots from my fusion rifle. She felt those. Her chargingbody collapsed to the cave floor. Momentum carried her smoldering corpse to my feet.

I discharged the rest of the fusion rifle’s batteries into the Titan’s body to ensure that her Ghost would have to work extra hard for revival.

The shadowed figure was no longer here.

“I am here! Where are you?”, I called out.

The voice once again materialized in my head - louder and clearer than ever before. “Come to me so that I may give you what you most desire ol’savior of mine.”

Lunar appeared in a panic informing me that the Vanguard would never forgive me for what I’ve done. That she could not follow me down the path I have made for myself. I ignored her and followed the voice deeper into the chamber.

I could hear my children’s laughs echoing off of the cave‘s walls. I could feel my wife’s warmth. Her love. My pace quickened to a sprint until I came to a large opening with a small waterfall. Its shimmering waters were mesmerizing.

“Come. Step through the water. Your wish...your dear family awaits!”

I stepped up to the waterfall and removed my helmet. It’s foamy warm waters tickled my face. I took a deep breath, and stepped through.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around, confusion fogging any logical thoughts I may of had. A woman beside me in bed had her hand on my chest, telling me to calm down. A name came attached to her face.

“Ana.” I managed to squeeze out of my lungs.

With that name, love overwhelmed me and I hugged her as if I hadn’t seen her for several lifetimes. Our lips embraced and she assured me we were still safe aboard the ship. I suddenly remembered that our children, Katynand Rivo were in the quarter’s room next to ours. I leaped out of bed and rushed over into their room to hug them both.

The nightmare, which I could barely recall at this point was over. I was home.

Red lights abruptly flooded the quarters. I went outside into the hallway to investigate. Other colonists stood outside their quarters as fright began to fill the air.

“Greetings passengers! This is your friendly AI-COM XBLK speaking!”, the ship’s computer announced over the intercoms.

“We are currently experiencing catastrophic complications and request that you secure yourselves accordingly in your living quarters! Rest assure that Captain Jacobson and the crew are doing their very best to rectify the situation!”

Panic ensued as the ship began to violently shake. I rushed back into my family’s quarters and helped everyone into their pressure suits. We then made our way to the quarter’s safety compartment and buckled ourselves into the hazard seats.

There was a massive explosion underneath us and the yellow depressurization lights screamed to life. The ship’s violent shaking grew in intensity and was accompanied by a loud wailing. My family and I held hands and we squeezed each other tightly. I took in each one of their faces, tears could be seen streaming down their faces behind their helmets; their features forever burned into my soul.

The wailing continued to grow until it was deafening. The ship made a massive jolt which caused my consciousness to stumble. I looked around me and saw that everyone was slumped in their chairs. I cried out, but couldn’t hear my own voice over the wailing. And then the world exploded all around me.

Excruciating pain. Then numbness. Then darkness...

And then nothing.

* * *

I was reborn on Nessus. The first thing I heard wasn’t my Ghost, Lunar. No. It was another entity.

“Find me”, he said.


End file.
